Dyskusja:Skjall/@comment-79.186.202.92-20170831162540/@comment-44756263-20200213183322
Co mógł dać Ciri Skjall? Kwestia perspektywy ;) "- Nie chcę być sama - Tylko tyle? - To dużo" Ciri do Mistle, Chrzest Ognia Ciri raczej na pewno (piękny oksymoron mi wyszedł) nie zakochała się w Skjallu w tamtym momencie. Czuła - wtedy - coś na kształt specyficznej sympatii i faktycznie, podstawą flirtu z jej strony była raczej chuć niźli wielkie uczucie. A jednak darzyła go sympatią i traktowała go jako człowieka poważnie, świadomość jego zauroczenia nie wpłynęła zaś jakoś negatywnie na jego postrzeganie z jej strony. Wiedziała ile dla niej zrobił, sama była dla niego zrobić wiele - jak wtedy, gdy chciała rzucić się na Dziki Gon, lub jak bardzo pragnęła go znowu spotkać, a gdy poznała prawdę - pogrzebać. Ciri - Silna Kobieta^tm a do tego wiedźminka, pani czasów, księżniczka i tysiąc tysięcy innych rang i tytułów, jakoś nie była osobą wybitnie rozchwytywaną. No bo w sumie, z kim nawiązała znajomości? Avallach? To była tak sztuczna znajomość, że nie wiem w jakim stopniu ona mu naprawdę wierzyła, a w jakim może raczej chciała móc mu wierzyć. A skończyło się, no cóż, wielkim płaku-płaku i demolką laboratorium. Zaprzyjaźniła się z karczemną dziewką... Kto jeszcze? Wędrowna trupa teatralna, i to jeszcze jakichś nie-ludzi, którymi porządni obywatele oświetlają miejskie place paląc ich na stosach? Stary zabijaka, zbój, pijak, kat własnej rodziny i kolaborant Filip? No ewidentnie doborowe, rzekłbym, elitarne towarzystwo :3 "Wszędzie będziesz obca ... Wszędzie obca i zawsze inna". Tak powiedziała o niej Iskra, w Czasie Pogardy. Nasza perspektywa jest trochę zaburzona, 80% graczy poszło by z Geraltem na browara, a z Ciri do łóżka. Rzecz w tym, że... Perspektywa. W ich świecie, cóż... Kiedy Borch chciał się napić z Geraltem, wiedźmin był zdziwiony, że ktoś chce z nim pić. Ciri zaś, jak opowiada w "Krew i Wino", a to w jednej wiosce była poszczuta psami, a to w innej zabroniono jej korzystać ze studni... Heh, ta studnia, jakby się bali, że się czymś jeszcze od niej zarażą? Cirilla była bardzo dziwną i pogubioną postacią. Wystarczyło być dla niej dobrym, by ona temu komuś odpowiedziała równie wielką, jak nie większą dobrocią. Psychologicznie, cecha normalna, ale raczej u psów, niż ludzi. Nie bez powodu Fryderyk Wielki rzekł, że bardziej woli swoje psy niż ludzi i dobrze rozumiem Starego Fryca. Ponadto, Ciri miała bardzo rozwiniętą empatię i umiejętność współodczuwania. Przyjmijmy, że Ciri przespałaby się że Skjallem. Ale wiedziałaby, że on się w niej zadurzył po uszy i wiedziałaby, że w sumie go wykorzystała. Pomógł jej, opiekował się nią, udostępnił dom, pomagał uciec przed Dzikim Gonem, a ona w zamian miała by go przetegesić, zostawić, serduszko złamać i zatrzeć wszystkie ślady? W jakimś sensie, nie pasuje mi to do niej. To nie alternatywka z Instagrama czy inna Yennefer. Ciri traktowała Skjalla, jako człowieka, poważnie i pamiętała mu kim on w głębi serca był. Świadczy o tym to, jak rzuciła mu się na pomoc, i kwestia spotkania/pogrzebu która odgrywa potem istotną rolą w zakończeniach. Skjall w sumie pasował do otoczenia, jakim otaczała się Ciri przez całe życie, do pogubionych wyrzutków i samotników, ludzi dziwnych, lecz o dobrym sercu. Skjall wreszcie pasował i do samej Ciri, która ostatecznie rzecz biorąc, sama była pogubionym wyrzutkiem i samotnikiem, osobą dziwną, lecz o dobrym sercu.